Let the embarrassment begin
by IwannaDanceOnurBody
Summary: What do you get when you have the cullens,a storm and truth or dare? Caose of course!


"#W#o#w#,# #y#o#u# #r#e#a#l#l#y# #a#r#e# #a# #d#a#n#g#e#r# #m#a#g#n#e#t#"#,# #E#m#m#e#t#t# #s#t#o#o#d# #b#y# #a# #w#i#n#d#o#w# ##  
>#e#y#e#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #o#u#t#s#i#d#e# #t#h#r#o#u#g#h# #t#h#e# #b#l#i#n#d#s#.#"#I# #w#o#u#l#d# #h#a#r#d#l#y# #c#a#l#l##<br># #a# #c#a#t#e#g#o#r#y# #2# #h#u#r#r#i#c#a#n#e# #d#a#n#g#e#r#.#"# #E#d#w#a#r#d# #w#a#l#k#e#d# #b#e#h#i#n#d# #B#e#l#l#a##  
>#a#n#d# #p#u#t# #h#i#s# #a#r#m#s# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #h#e#r#.#"#I#t# #i#s# #t#o# #a#l#l# #t#h#e# #h#u#m#a#n#s# #o#u#t# #t#h#e#r#e##<br># #b#e#a#r#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #s#t#o#r#m#,#"# #E#m#m#e#t#t# #r#e#p#l#i#e#d# #s#m#u#g#l#y#.#"#I#'#m# #r#e#a#l#l#y# #s#o#r#r#y# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e#"##  
># #B#e#l#l#a# #m#u#m#b#l#e#d#.#"#D#o#n#'#t# #b#e# #s#o#r#r#y# #B#e#l#l#a#,#"# #C#a#r#l#i#s#l#e# #c#h#a#s#t#i#s#e#d# #k#i#n#d#l#y#.# ##<br>#"#Y#o#u# #d#i#d#n#'#t# #k#n#o#w# #a# #h#u#r#r#i#c#a#n#e#w#a#s# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #c#o#m#e# #t#o# #T#e#x#a#s#.#"##  
>#A#l#l# #e#y#e#s# #t#u#r#n#e#d# #t#o# #A#l#i#c#e#.# #"#W#h#a#t#,# #d#o# #y#o#u# #h#o#n#e#s#t#l#y# #w#a#n#t# #m#e# #t#o# #k#e#e#p# ##<br>#t#r#a#c#k# #o#f# #t#h#e# #d#e#c#i#s#i#o#n#s# #o#f# #H#u#r#r#i#c#a#n#e#s# #t#o#o#?#"#"#W#e#l#l#,# #y#o#u# #s#h#o#u#l#d#'#v#e# ##  
>#s#e#e#n# #t#h#i#s# #c#o#m#i#n#g#,#"# #E#m#m#e#t#t# #l#a#u#g#h#e#d#.# #A#l#i#c#e# #h#u#f#f#e#d# #a#n#d# #w#a#l#k#e#d#t#o# #t#h#e# ##<br>#o#t#h#e#r# #s#i#d#e# #o#f# #t#h#e# #s#m#a#l#l# #h#o#t#e#l# #r#o#o#m#.#"#W#h#e#n# #i#s# #E#s#m#e# #c#o#m#i#n#g# #b#a#c#k#?#"##  
># #R#o#s#a#l#i#e# #s#a#i#d#.# #S#h#e# #h#a#d# #j#u#s#t# #f#i#n#i#s#h#e#d# #p#a#i#n#t#i#n#g# #h#e#r# #n#a#i#l#s# #i#n# #t#h#e# #c#o#r#n#e#r#.##<br>#"#S#h#e# #s#h#o#u#l#d# #s#t#e#p# #i#n#,# #i#n# #j#u#s#t# #a# #c#o#u#p#l#e# #o#f# #s#e#c#o#n#d#s#,#"# #E#d#w#a#r#d# #s#p#o#k#e# #s#o#f#t#l#y#.# #H#e# #w#a#s# #s#i#t#t#i#n#g# #o#n# #t#h#e# #b#e#d# #w#i#t#h# #B#e#l#l#a#,# #h#i#s# #f#a#c#e# #i#n# #h#e#r# #h#a#i#r#.# #T#h#e# #d#o#o#r# #c#l#i#c#k#e#d# #o#p#e#n# #a#n#d# #E#s#m#e# #c#a#m#e# #i#n# #h#o#l#d#i#n#g# #s#e#v#e#r#a#l# #b#a#g#s#.#"#W#e#l#l#,# #I# #t#h#i#n#k# #t#h#a#t#'#s# #i#t#,#"# #s#h#e# #s#a#i#d# #l#o#o#k#i#n#g# #a#t# #a#l#l# #t#h#e# #b#a#g#s# #i#n# #h#e#r# #h#a#n#d#s#.# #"#T#h#e#r#e#w#e#r#e# #s#o# #m#a#n#y# #p#e#o#p#l#e# #t#h#e#r#e# #g#r#a#b#b#i#n#g# #e#v#e#r#y#t#h#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #s#t#o#r#e# #h#a#d#.#"#"#W#h#a#t# #d#i#d# #y#o#u# #b#r#i#n#g# #f#o#r# #B#e#l#l#a# #t#o# #e#a#t#?#"# #C#a#r#l#i#s#l#e# #a#s#k#e#d# #l#o#o#k#i#n#g# #a#t# #B#e#l#l#a#.# #H#e# #k#n#e#w#h#e# #h#a#d# #t#o# #m#a#k#e# #h#e#r# #e#a#t# #o#t#h#e#r#w#i#s#e# #s#h#e# #w#o#u#l#d# #j#u#s#t# #s#t#a#r#e# #a#t# #E#d#w#a#r#d# #a#l#l# #d#a#y#.#"#I# #g#r#a#b#b#e#d# #w#h#a#t# #I# #c#o#u#l#d#;# #I# #k#n#o#w# #w#e#'#r#e# #s#u#p#p#o#s#e#d# #t#o# #b#r#i#n#g# #t#h#i#n#g#s# #t#h#a#t# #y#o#u# #c#a#n#'#t# #c#o#o#k# #s#o# #I# #b#r#o#u#g#h#t# #h#e#r# #w#a#t#e#r#,# #j#u#i#c#e#,# #t#u#n#a#,# #d#o#n#u#t#s#,# #b#r#e#a#d#,# #m#u#f#f#i#n#s# ## #"# #s#h#e# #s#t#a#r#t#e#d# #l#i#s#t#i#n#g#a#l#l# #t#h#e# #i#t#e#m#s# #s#h#e# #c#o#u#l#d# #g#e#t# #a# #h#o#l#d# #o#f#.# #S#h#e# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #a#t# #B#e#l#l#a# #a#n#d# #a#s#k#e#d#,# #"#A#r#e# #y#o#u#h#u#n#g#r#y# #d#e#a#r#?#"#"#N#o#,# #n#o#t# #y#e#t#,# #b#u#t# #t#h#a#n#k#s# #s#o# #m#u#c#h# #E#s#m#e#.#"#"#W#h#a#t# #d#i#d# #y#o#u# #b#r#i#n#g# #f#o#r# #u#s#?#"# #A#l#i#c#e# #m#a#d#e# #h#e#r# #w#a#y# #t#o# #t#h#e# #b#a#g#s# #a#n#d# #s#t#a#r#t#e#d# #s#h#u#f#f#l#i#n#g# #t#h#r#o#u#g#h# #t#h#e#m#.# #S#h#e# #s#t#a#r#t#e#d# #c#a#l#l#i#n#g# #o#u#t# #t#h#e# #i#t#e#m#s# #o#n#e# #b#y# #o#n#e#.# #"#A# #d#e#c#k# #o#f# #c#a#r#d#s#,#c#a#n#d#l#e#s#,# #O#p#e#r#a#t#i#o#n#,# #C#l#u#e#,# #M#o#n#o#p#o#l#y#,# #p#l#a#y#-#d#o#h#,# #c#r#a#y#o#n#s#,# #c#o#l#o#r#i#n#g# #b#o#o#k#s# ## #E#s#m#e#,# #w#h#a#t# #i#s#a#l#l# #t#h#i#s#?#"# #A#l#i#c#e# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #c#o#n#f#u#s#e#d#.#"#I#t#'#s# #f#o#r# #w#h#e#n# #t#h#e# #l#i#g#h#t#s# #g#o# #o#u#t#.##  
># #I# #w#a#s# #t#o#l#d# #y#o#u# #n#e#e#d#e#d# #t#h#i#n#g#s# #t#o# #o#c#c#u#p#y# #y#o#u#r# #t#i#m#e# #w#i#t#h#.##<br>#"#E#m#m#e#t#t# #w#a#l#k#e#d# #o#v#e#r# #t#o# #R#o#s#a#l#i#e# #a#n#d# #p#u#t# #h#i#s# #a#r#m# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #h#e#r# #w#a#i#s#t#.##  
># #"#I# #k#n#o#w# #o#f# #s#o#m#e#t#h#i#n#g# #t#h#a#t# #c#a#n# #o#c#c#u#p#y# #o#u#r# #t#i#m#e# #w#h#e#n# #t#h#e# #l#i#g#h#t#s# #g#o# ##<br>#o#u#t# ## #"# #h#e# #s#u#g#g#e#s#t#e#d# #s#e#d#u#c#t#i#v#e#l#y#.#"#I# #s#e#c#o#n#d# #t#h#a#t# #m#o#t#i#o#n#"# ##  
>#J#a#s#p#e#r# #c#a#l#l#e#d# #f#r#o#m# #h#i#s# #s#i#d#e# #o#f# #t#h#e# #r#o#o#m#.#"#N#o#,# #y#o#u# #d#o#n#'#t#,#"# ##<br>#E#d#w#a#r#d# #c#a#l#l#e#d# #o#u#t#.#J#a#s#p#e#r# #s#i#g#h#e#d#,# #"#O#f# #c#o#u#r#s#e# #n#o#t# ## #"#C#a#r#l#i#s#l#e##  
># #w#a#l#k#e#d# #u#p# #t#o# #E#s#m#e# #a#n#d# #s#a#i#d#,# #"#Y#o#u#'#r#e# #s#o# #t#h#o#u#g#h#t#f#u#l# #d#e#a#r#.##<br># #I#'#m# #s#u#r#e# #t#h#e# #k#i#d#s# #w#i#l#l# #p#u#t# #a#l#l# #o#f# #t#h#i#s# #t#o# #g#o#o#d# #u#s#e#.#"# ##  
>#H#e# #k#i#s#s#e#d# #t#h#e# #t#o#p# #o#f# #h#e#r# #h#e#a#d#.#S#h#e# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #a#t# #h#i#m# #a#n#d# #a#s#k#e#d#,# ##<br>#"#S#o#,# #h#o#w# #i#s# #t#h#e# #w#e#a#t#h#e#r# #l#o#o#k#i#n#g# #l#i#k#e#?#"# # ##  
>#"#S#o# #f#a#r#,# #i#t#'#s# #s#t#i#l#l# #f#o#l#l#o#w#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #s#a#m#e# #p#a#t#h#.# ##<br>#I#'#d# #a#s#k# #A#l#i#c#e# #i#f# #i#t# #w#i#l#l# #s#t#a#y# #t#h#e# #s#a#m#e# #w#a#y#,# #b#u#t# ##  
>#s#e#e#i#n#g# #a#s# #s#h#e# #d#o#e#s#n#'#t# #w#a#n#t# #t#o# #f#o#l#l#o#w# #t#h#e# #d#e#c#i#s#i#o#n#s# #o#f# #h#u#r#r#i#c#a#n#e#s#,# ##<br>#I#'#l#l# #j#u#s#t# #s#t#i#c#k# #t#o# #t#h#e# #n#e#w#s# #c#h#a#n#n#e#l#s#.#"# #H#e# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #o#v#e#r# #a#t# #A#l#i#c#e# #a#n#d##  
># #g#a#v#e# #h#e#r# #a# #h#u#g#e# #g#r#i#n#.# #S#h#e# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #b#a#c#k# #a#t# #h#i#m# #a#n#d# #s#t#u#c#k# #h#e#r# #t#o#n#g#u#e# ##<br>#o#u#t#.#"#W#e# #s#t#i#l#l# #h#a#v#e# #t#i#m#e# #t#o# #l#e#a#v#e# #a#n#d# #g#o# #b#a#c#k# #h#o#m#e#,#"# #B#e#l#l#a# #s#u#g#g#e#s#t#e#d#.##  
># #C#a#r#l#i#s#l#e# #h#e#l#d# #u#p# #h#i#s# #h#a#n#d#s# #i#n# #p#r#o#t#e#s#t#.# #"#N#o#,# #y#o#u# #w#a#n#t#e#d# #t#o# #c#o#m#e# #t#o# ##<br>#T#e#x#a#s#,# #s#o# #h#e#r#e# #w#e# #a#r#e#.#"#"#B#u#t# #w#e#'#r#e# #n#o#t# #s#e#e#i#n#g# #T#e#x#a#s#.# #W#e#'#r#e# #s#t#u#c#k# #i#n##  
># #a# #v#e#r#y# #s#m#a#l#l# #h#o#t#e#l# #r#o#o#m#.#"# #J#a#s#p#e#r# #s#t#a#r#e#d# #s#u#l#l#e#n#l#y# #o#u#t# #t#h#e# #w#i#n#d#o#w#.##<br>#T#h#e# #h#o#t#e#l# #r#o#o#m# #w#a#s# #a#c#t#u#a#l#l#y# #n#o#t# #t#h#a#t# #s#m#a#l#l#.# #I#t# #w#a#s# #a#n# #a#v#e#r#a#g#e# #s#i#z#e#d##  
># #r#o#o#m#,# #l#i#k#e# #a#M#o#t#e#l# #6#.# #I#t# #w#o#u#l#d# #b#e# #k#i#n#d# #o#f# #s#m#a#l#l# #f#o#r# #7# #v#a#m#p#i#r#e#s# #a#n#d# ##<br>#1# #h#u#m#a#n#.# #B#u#t#,# #E#d#w#a#r#d# #r#e#f#u#s#e#d# #t#o# #t#a#k#e# #c#h#a#n#c#e#s# #o#n# #e#n#d#a#n#g#e#r#i#n#g# #B#e#l#l#a##  
># #a#n#d# #t#h#e#r#e# #w#a#s# #n#o# #r#o#o#m# #a#t# #a#n#y# #o#f# #t#h#e# #o#t#h#e#r# #f#a#n#c#i#e#r# #h#o#t#e#l#s# #i#n# #t#h#e# #a#r#e#a#.##<br># #S#o#,# #t#h#e#y# #g#o#t# #s#t#u#c#k# #w#i#t#h# #w#h#a#t# #w#a#s# #l#e#f#t#:# #o#n#e# #s#m#a#l#l#h#o#t#e#l# #r#o#o#m#.##  
>#"#W#e#l#l#,# #I# #d#o#n#'#t# #t#h#i#n#k# #I#'#v#e# #e#v#e#r# #b#e#e#n# #t#h#r#o#u#g#h# #a# #h#u#r#r#i#c#a#n#e#,# ##<br>#s#o# #t#h#i#s# #i#s# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #b#e#a#n# #e#x#p#e#r#i#e#n#c#e#"# #B#e#l#l#a# #s#a#i#d#.# #"#I#'#v#e# #n#e#v#e#r# ##  
>#b#e#e#n# #t#h#r#o#u#g#h# #o#n#e# #e#i#t#h#e#r#,#"# #E#m#m#e#t#t# #c#h#i#m#e#d# #i#n#.# #E#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #l#o#o#k#e#d##<br># #a#r#o#u#n#d# #t#h#e# #r#o#o#m#;# #i#t# #w#a#s# #a# #f#i#r#s#t# #f#o#r# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e#,# #e#x#c#e#p#t# #J#a#s#p#e#r#.##  
>#A#l#i#c#e# #t#u#r#n#e#d# #t#h#e# #n#e#w#s# #u#p# #h#i#g#h#e#r#.# #T#h#e# #r#e#p#o#r#t#e#r# #h#a#d# #c#o#m#e# #t#o# #l#i#f#e# ##<br>#a#b#o#u#t# #t#h#e# #t#o#r#r#e#n#t#i#a#l# #f#l#o#o#d#i#n#g# #a#n#d# #s#p#o#r#a#d#i#c# #t#o#r#n#a#d#o#e#s# #i#n#v#o#l#v#e#d# ##  
>#w#i#t#h# #h#u#r#r#i#c#a#n#e#s#.#"#T#h#i#s# #i#s#n#'#t# #s#o# #b#a#d#,#"# #J#a#s#p#e#r# #s#a#i#d#,# #s#t#i#l#l# #s#t#a#r#i#n#g##<br># #o#u#t# #t#h#e# #w#i#n#d#o#w#.# #"#I#t#'#s# #j#u#s#t# #r#a#i#n#i#n#g#.#"#R#o#s#a#l#i#e# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #a#t# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e##  
># #f#r#o#m# #t#h#e# #c#o#r#n#e#r# #t#h#a#t# #s#h#e# #s#a#t# #a#t# #i#n# #t#h#e# #r#o#o#m# #a#n#d# #s#a#i#d#,#"#I# #b#e#l#i#e#v#e##<br># #t#h#e# #i#n#t#e#r#e#s#t#i#n#g# #t#h#i#n#g#s# #w#i#l#l# #h#a#p#p#e#n# #w#i#t#h#i#n# #t#h#i#s# #r#o#o#m#.# #H#o#w# #o#f#t#e#n##  
># #d#o# #y#o#u# #t#h#i#n#k# #i#t# #h#a#p#p#e#n#s# #w#h#e#n# #t#h#e#r#e# #a#r#e# #7# #v#a#m#p#i#r#e#s# #a#n#d# #1# #h#u#m#a#n##<br># #s#t#u#c#k# #t#o#g#e#t#h#e#r# #f#o#r# #h#o#u#r#s#?#"# #E#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #a#t# #e#a#c#h# #o#t#h#e#r# #n#e#r#v#o#u#s#l#y# ##  
>#a#n#d# #c#a#u#t#i#o#u#s#l#y#.# #Y#e#s#,# #t#h#i#s# #s#h#o#u#l#d# #t#u#r#n# #o#u#t# #t#o# #b#e# #q#u#i#t#e# #i#n#t#e#r#e#s#t#i#n#g#.##<p>#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-# <p>


End file.
